Chain of Command
Doctor Who Reference in this story! Warning! On Hondoran in Area 51... Fizzle: ''Happy birthday, Bishop! ''Bishop: ''What? My Birthday is 12-26! Not 12-30! ''Fizzle: ''Oh, sorry. We hybrid Nanochips can't tell time. ''Bishop: ''I do not think so. I think you just actually told the wrong person. It is Quin's Birthday today. ''Fizzle: Oh. Happy birthday, Quin! ''Quin is staring in his telescope ''Fizzle: ''What is wrong Quin? ''Quin: ''I was at World's End when Revonnah became an uninhabitable wasteland. I never got to see what destroyed it. ''Bob: I told you Quin, nobody knows what happened to Revonnah. ''Intro ''Bishop: ''If nobody knows what happened to Revonnah, let us find out ourselves. Me , Quin, and Fizzle can go in a small pod and fly to Revonnah. I mean, it is only 10 light years away, am I right? ''Bob: ''That is a very good idea, Bishop. It can be a birthday present for Quin! ''Quin: Yeah! Let us go! ''The plumbers fly to Revonnah ''Bishop: ''It looks like a planet I read about- Mercury. ''Fizzle: Except Mercury doesn't have a shiny purple light like that one a few miles from us! ''They run/fly to the curious light. Bishop, the fastest, runs ahead. He stops near the light, looks down, and backs away. The others catch up ''Bishop: I have battled these be-before! But it was only one! ''The others turn to look, and see thousands of wooden puppets, all in open coffins and in the middle is the strange, purple light ''Bishop: ''Do not look away. They only m-move if no one is looking. They are as fast as hell. They can come right next to you when you b-blink. ''Quin: ''How are they dangerous? What do they do that scares you? ''Bishop: ''One touch sends you back in time. It took most of the Omnitrix's power for me to get away with my life. And that w-was one. This is an army. ''Quin: ''(Turns around) Well now I know. This is what probably wiped out Revonn- ''Bishop: Quin! Turn! Quin turns around and sees 50 of the puppets all about to attack the crew Quin: Wow! We need to do something about these Stalkers first. ''Bishop presses Omnitrix ''Oxhead: ''Fizzle! Quin! Try to keep your eye on the the S-Stalkers near you! ''Fizzle: ''That's their name? ''Oxhead: Now it is! ''Oxhead turns into a giant camera and tries to focus on all of them. The Stalkers out of the camera's vision almost grab oxhead starting from a mile away, all in the matter of a second. Oxhead quickly turns around and changes back ''Bishop: ''S-So much for th-that idea. Qu-Quin! Shoot a fire arrow! ''Quin: ''I only have two! ''Bishop: Make them both count! Ready... ''Bishop slams Omnitrix ''Megagator: ...Go! ''Quin fires the first arrow, which burns a puppet, and is about to shoot the second arrow, but a Stalker attacks Quin from behind him when Bishop blinks, and sends him back in time, only leaving his fire arrow. ''Megagator & Fizzle: ''QUIN!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! ''Megagator:That purple light! It may inanimate the Stalkers! ''Fizzle: ''(Scans it) It isn't a light, Bishop. It is a virus. If we destroy the virus, we destroy the Stalkers. Megagator, with Fizzle looking at the Stalkers, picks up a huge rock and throws it at the virus. It doesn't hurt it ''Megagator: ''We need an antibiotic... I got it! Fire! Megagator presses Omnitrix Chimpanzing grabs the fire arrow Quin left behind, and jumps to the virus ''Chimpanzing: ''For Quin! Chimpanzing stabs the virus as hard as he can. The virus slowly burns, and the Stalkers fall down. Chimpanzing changes back ''Bishop: ''Let us report back to Area 51 and tell Bob what happened. He is somewhere in past Revonnah. It had to be on his Birthday.. Previous Next Aliens Used *Oxhead *Megagator *Chimpanzing (FRA) Category:Episodes